


Godzilla: The Age Of Kaiju

by sebastian_lim3105



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_lim3105/pseuds/sebastian_lim3105
Summary: The world is put into a state of panic after numerous attacks all across the world by a new superspecies known as Kaiju. As more and more begin to appear, humanity has to face their sins, to deal with them, and other threats to their existence, including the most powerful one of all Godzilla.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Bay:**

A dark shape slowly appears in the dark waters of the bay. As the waves sudden begin to act up, passengers of surrounding vessels rush out onto deck to see what's going on, a massive, black scaly creature rises from the sea, with small maple leaf shaped spines rounding down its back. It let out a loud, guttural roar, and waded towards the city, smashing numerous boats, and ships along the way.

As it smashes through the city, it met its first resistance, as a squadron of fighter jets flow overhead, bombing the creature as it roared out in pain, and seemed ready to collapse, and its body, and much of the city around it was covered in a wreath of flames, and which then suddenly begin to disapear, sucking towards the creature, whose body begins to mutate, growing larger, his spines doing so too, beginning to glow a light orange, opening its mouth, the monster spits out a wave of fire, destroying much of the city around it, and any reinforcements that may have been coming, before turning its wrath upon the jets.

**Amazonian Rainforest**

The Amazonian rainforest now represents over half of the worlds remaining rainforests, but for the past few days it has been g at an uncontrollable rate. As scientists travel through it, 5e ground begins to shake, and massive green tentacles begin to emerge from beneath the ground. As the forest begins to come alive, a hulking mass with a crocodile like head, and numerous sharp rows of teeth rose from ground, smashing the nearby vehicles, and beginning to move towards civilization.

**Mexico City**

A massive shape appeared over Mexico City, releasing a loud shriek which shattered windows, and eardrums across a massive radius. Descending onto the city, the creature was revealed as a massive pterosaur with red scales, and numerous spikes running down its chest, and back. After taking note of its surroundings, the creature took flight once again, speeding off and causing such great winds that the city itself begin to tear off its foundation. Landing at a nearby volcano, the creature seemed to be energized by the magma, it continued its attack on the ruined city.

**Paris, France**

In the area around the famous Arc De Triomph, massive earthquakes were quickly beginning to send its residents fleeing from large buildings, as they seemed ready to collapse, but as the ground fell open beneath the arc, buildings became the least of their worries, as a massive green scaled lizard with floppy ears, and a long red horn on its forehead emerged from beneath it. Roaring, it moved towards a nearby power plant, draining it of its power. Turning to the fleeing citizens, he drew that power into a powerful heat ray that begun wiping out large historic sections of the city.

**Beijing, China**

Further quakes struck the city, as what first appeared to be a massive hill outside the city limits suddenly grows horns and spikes, as another creature rises, appearing like a giant ankylosaur it stood on its hind legs, and walked deeper into the city, crushing buildings and people beneath its feet, as a quick military presence made itself known, the creature steeled itself for battle.

**Boston, U.S.A**

As Robert stretched, and got up from his bed that morning, he didn't see anything different about the world. Another shitty day, in a crappy city. Flipping through news stories, it was just the same doom and gloom predictions about one apocalypse or another, Yellowstone being hit by earthquakes, tensions between countries, asteroids heading to earth. They seemed to be focused on something called "Gorath" these days, although it would surely pass as anything else would.

But there was something that finally got his attention "Reports of giant monster attacks flocking in from across the globe". That couldn't possibly be right! Bu as he saw the images pop up, he could believe what he was seeing,! Tokyo being transformed into sea sea of flames! Paris being smashed to pieces by a burrowing lizard! A giant pterosaur turning Mexico into its own personal hunting grounds! But he didn't have time for contemplation, as he phone started to ring. "Hello?" He said groggily into the phone " Is this Robert David's?" The voice asked. "Yeah" I responded. "Get your ass down to Hanscom!" The voice shouted. "The general needs you here now!" He sighed. Looks like his plans for a quiet morning weren't happening after all.


	2. The Super X

**Hanscom Air force Base:**

"The Anti Kaiju Defence Force?" Robert questioned, with a hint of Amusement. "It was put together in a rush." General Wheeler explained. You, and you're crew will provide a major part of their defensive strategy." Robert glanced around, at the personnel surrounding them. "I thought the Super X wasn't through its testing phase yet." "It isn't." Wheeler responded. "Luckily, an opportunity has afforded itself. Two hours ago, this monster." He shows a photo of the creature responsible for the Mexico attack. "Code named Rodan was spotted heading to our border. You and you're team will go and attempt to intercept it. A final test run, if you will." I sighed.

"Shouldn't this be for the Mexican Government?" He said, hoping. "This Rodan is still within their borders, right?" Wheeler looked at me incredulously. "They have requested our aid directly. Now get moving. There's a helicopter with you're name on it leaving in ten minutes."

**AKDF BASE**

The helicopter ride was long, and uncomfortable, but eventually they made it. The base was supposedly built on numerous artificial island, and had multiple defense systems dotting them. Robert couldn't remember hearing anything about it. The Super X, and its other crew members, seven in total, including himself were being moved there. As he landed, he was rushed to the Super X itself, a large flying vehicle with no discernable windows, and a large ovular shape. The crew loaded into it, and set off again heading for Mexico.

**Infant Island:**

The Peace in the village was shaken once again by a series of earthquakes. Most of the villagers saw this as nothing more than a common occurrence, a couple loose rocks, but there were still some who knew what it meant. The villag elder quietly leaves the village, and heads up the nearby mountaintop, finding a long abandoned temple. In the main chamber, there were multiple murals of monster big and small, with a giant dinosaur with spines on his back, and a large creature with three heads being the largest.

At the center of the room, was a podium surrounded by statues of worshippers , and in the center, two doll sized women. Finally, at the top was a statue of a giant lifelike moth sitting atop an egg. "They have forgotten you." He spoke softly " They must lear to know you as gods again. The cold was drained from the room, and the two doll sized statues became flesh again, revealing too small women. "We must now reveal ourselves" they said in tandem. "Before it's too late. Above the, the moth statue began to transform, becomin a large, colorful Moth which let out a large screech.

**Mexican-American Border**

As they flew over to where Rodan had last been spotted, Robert looked through the files to familiarize himself with the other so called "Kaiju". The one responsible for the Tokyo attack was dubbed Godzilla by the media, and was generally considered the strongest, with that flame attack of his following the attack, he had disappeared back into the bay away from satellites. Then, there was biollante in he Amazon, Baragon in France, and Anguirus in China. Along with this, they all seemed to share the odd ability to absorb forms of energy around them, and mutate their body to fit with them.

Robert turned his attention back to the crew members around him. The Super X's bridge was in the direct center of the ship, and consisted of a main Control seat, where I was seated in the center, surrounded by consoles, and screens showing every angle to the outside of the super X, outside of the main bridge, the engineers Mark, and Simon worked the nuclear reactor keeping the whole thing afloat. Meanwhile, Sarah worked communications along with keeping track of incoming targets, Gavin and Jane on weapons, and finally Dr. Demiscus, a newcomer who joined the crew at base wanting to study the Kaiju up close. Along with this, a good amount of military vehicles including some new Maser cannon technology, and a squadron of fighter jets waited alongside us.

In spite of the urgency the General had forced upon him, the flying creature had yet to show. That is, until suddenly. "Wait, there's something coming up on our left-" The radio crackled with activity, as we finally caught sight of our target. Rodan, a massive pterosaur creature with a 456 foot wingspan. As our machines tried desperately to fire upon it, it let out a great gust of wind from its mouth which melted all of their war machines within an instant, before smashing the Super X to the ground, and taking off.

"This creature! It's releasing some sort of volcanic winds! It must have gotten these when it it absorbed energy from the volcano!" Demiscus shouted. "It doesn't matter, we have to destroy it." Lifting off the ground, and only sustaining minor damage, the Super X chases after the creature, catching up with it quickly. Rodan turns to notice them , and speeds up, before spinning back around, and ramming them. "Captain! Something is approaching on the radar!" Sarah screamed,but was ignored. They fired back several drill missiles in an attempt to pierce the creatures hide, but they too melted in the creatures heat.

This time, the ship was able to stay up. "Quickly! Fire the Masers now!" Gavin and Jane react quickly, opening fire on the fire bird, as it spins around for another attempt. The Masers struck the creature, causing it to cry out, and unleash a second volcanic wind, which quickly began to slower in force. "It's energy is draining!" Rodan flies away again, and begins to make his second approach. "If we get him to fire that wind enough, it will eventually drain!" Dimiscus shouted over the noise. Robert quickly began to formulate a plan.

Turning, the super X sped away from Rodan, keeping just ahead of the creature, as it attempted to fly after it, dipping down to nearby towns, Robert chose to hair Rodan into attacking them with his wind breath, and it did so, destroying entire towns beneath it, until it was suddenly drained, forcing it to briefly retreat. "Now! Fire it now! Robert shouted. The rill missiles went flying and penetrated the now cooled monsters hide, knocking it down. But as they went to make a finishing blow, the radar started to go crazy.

"Captain-" Sarah spoke, but before shoe could finish the thought, a wave of fire struck the downed Rodan, knocking him down again. As the Super X turned towards the new arrival, they found themselves looking at a very pissed off looking Godzilla. Rodan rose again, and moved to attack the new arrival, but was knocked down again, and roasted by his flame breath, causing the injured creature to flee, allowing Godzilla to turn his attention on the humans.


End file.
